pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Jordan
Judy Jordan (born 1961) is an American poet and academic.Judy Jordan, Academy of American Poets. Poets.org, May 28, 2018. Life Youth and education Jordan grew up on a small farm near the Carolina border. Her parents were sharecroppers, and she was picking cotton by the time she was 5. She was the 1st member of her family to attend college, earning a Bachelor of Arts from the University of Virginia in 1990, and a Master of Fine Arts degree in 1995. She earned a Master of Fine Arts degree in fiction, from the University of Utah, in 2000. Career She has taught at the University of Virginia, Piedmont Virginia Community College, and California State University, San Marcos.http://lynx.csusm.edu/ltwr/pubs/Scoop11122001.pdf She is an associate professor at Southern Illinois University Carbondale.Judy Jordan, Department of English, Southern Illinois University Carbondale. Web, May 28, 2018. She lives off-the-grid in a cabin that she built herself in the Shawnee National Forest, and is working on a non-fiction book about her experiences there. Her poems have appeared in Raintaxi,http://www.raintaxi.com/online/2000summer/print.shtml Blue Pitcher Review, Crossroads: A Journal of Southern Culture, Lucid Oona, Poetry,http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/toc.html?issue=999 Western Humanities Review, and Writer’s Eye. Writing James Tate: "Judy Jordan's book, Carolina Ghost Woods, is a startling first collection of poems--startling because of the bone-crushing violence and poverty, and startling also because of the beautiful and precise language the poet brings to bear on these scenes, violent or not. She is a poet first and foremost." Boston Review: "Judy Jordan has written a stunning collection in Carolina Ghost Woods, winner of the 1999 Walt Whitman Prize. Graced with an engagement of the senses that is so precise it seems otherworldly, Jordan renders the landscape of her childhood with a stylistic and thematic unity that is rare for a first book of poems." Loch Raven Review: "60 Cent Coffee, Jordan’s second volume of poetry, is a book length poem that chronicles a time in her life when she was homeless, working as a pizza deliveryman at a Greek immigrant-owned restaurant. It marks a radical departure from the rural landscapes of Carolina Ghost Woods, Its daring narrative skillfully weaves together the lives and histories of Jordan, and the experiences of her coworkers, the street walkers and the homeless with whom she shares a common plight. The chorus of voices blends into a haunting melody that records the hopes, dreams and quiet alienation of those living in the underbelly of society." Recognition Jordan's debut collection, Carolina Ghost Woods, won the 1999 Walt Whitman Award from the Academy of American Poets, the 2000 National Book Critics Circle Award, the Utah Book of the Year Award, the OAY Award from the Poetry Council of North Carolina, and the Thomas Wolfe Literary Award. * 1996 Virginia Commission for the Arts Fellowship in Poetry Publications Poetry *''Carolina Ghost Woods''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2000. *''Sixty-Cent Coffee and a Quarter to Dance: A book-length poem''. Tuscaloosa, AL: Bella Press, 2002. *''Hunger''. Red Wing, MN: Tinderbox Editions, 2017. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Judy Jordan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 28, 2018. Anthologized * * See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Judy Jordan profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Judy Jordan profile & 2 poems at NPR ;Books *Judy Jordan at Amazon.com ;About *Judy Jordan at Southern Illinois University Carbondale Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:People from the Carolinas Category:American poets Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:University of Utah alumni Category:University of Virginia faculty Category:Piedmont Virginia Community College faculty Category:California State University, San Marcos faculty Category:Southern Illinois University Carbondale faculty